The present invention relates to a vertical water meter which is particularly disposed a distance above the ground. The meter body has an extended bottom with a plurality of spaced first oval holes disposed on the periphery thereof. A cone-shaped block journalled to the meter is provided with a round cavity at the center thereof having a plurality of spaced second oval holes on the periphery of the cavity which are in communication with a plurality of slots defined at the bottom end of the cone-shaped block. A rotation propeller having a driving shaft and a plurality of blades is mounted to a mounting post disposed at the center of the round cavity of the block with the driving shaft engaged with a small round hole at one end. The assembled water meter is received in a housing cavity having a vertical water inlet duct and a horizontal water outlet that are connected to an elbow duct and a straight duct respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional water meter has a meter body 10A and a blade driven propeller 20A having a driving shaft 21A, a propeller receiving chamber 30A into which water can be led, causing the propeller 20A to spin; and a meter housing cavity 40A having a water inlet 41A and a water outlet 42A and a support 43A.
The conventional water meter is so structured and can only be disposed against the ground. Such arrangement of the water meter makes the check and reading of the same relatively difficult and the meter easily gets dirty.